First year: Harry Potter heir To The Dark Throne
by MalumVinco
Summary: Harry's Brother,James,Was the one. Harry is Sent to an orphange at the age of two and a new father finds him...Lord Voledomort. Join Harry as he he becomes the most powerful wizard alive with some diffuclt task in his way.not slash. Language &other stuff
1. Chapter 1

. A/n.** 1st **I have no spell check. **2nd** no Harry slash in this fic. **3rd** Harry stays dark in this fic.**_4th Harry's parents look noting like him _**

Snape is not in the inner circle of death eaters

**30.7.1982 (one day before Harry's 2nd birthday)**

Potters Home-outside 1:00pm

A young, innocent, depressed, boy sat in a garden in the back of his small house that he lived in with his parents, well if you could still call them that. Nearly to years ago Lily and James Potter where blessed with a child. They named him Harry James Potter. Now, it was quite obvious that Harry was... different to but it vaguely. When young Harry was born his eyes were like cold, black pieces' of burning coal. His short hair was especially unique for neither his father nor mother had blond hair. If anyone where to see the child they would have never guessed that he was a potter. His father was slightly upset but held it back when they had a second son almost a year latter

James Evan Potter was his name or Prongs Jr as everyone gotten to call him after Sirius commented one how they looked so alike. Only his eyes were vivid emerald green. After he was born things began to change for the year old Harry. Shortly after Prongs Jr was born Albus Dumbledore told Lily and James the prophesy about Prongs Jr. It stated that Prongs Jr was to bring down the dark side.

Shortly after everyone began to pay more and more attention to Prongs Jr, Harry's parents began to slowly forget him. Even over the past Christmas they forgot about his presents and spent the whole time with Prongs Jr. Harry was very angry. His parents had promised him to treat him the same after James was born. No they broke a simple promise! Gah! He hated being second class. He wanted to be the one they played with but no they said that Prongs Jr needed protection.

Hogwarts- Order of the Phoenix meeting. 9:00 PM

"It is agreed, Harry will be put into the muggle orphanage tomorrow. I already gave his papers to the warden, don't worry James it's for the best, and remember we have to stay on task of keeping A Prongs Jr. safe." Albus Dumbledore said concluding the meeting. James nodded as he left, tomorrow was going to be a long day.

**31.7.1982** **(Harry's Birthday)**

Potters Home- 10:00 Am

'Bang'! Young Harry woke to the sound of loud cursing. His black eyes flew open as he sat up in bed. "Dad" Harry saw his father next to a single trunk that he guessed his father had dropped on his foot. "Ummm Harry go back to sleep okay." James said as he picked up the trunk and walked out of his room. After hearing the front door bang he slowly got out of bed and ran down the stairs where his mother was cradling his younger brother. "Harry what are you doing awake!" His mother said slowly starting to fidget.

"Daddy hit his toe and wakes me up." Harry said worried now that his mother was now walking out of the house. He followed her to there car where his father was waiting in the front seat. "Mommy, Daddy is this my birthday present!" Harry said happily as for the whole day they did nothing or say anything about celebrating. He looked back to his parents who were frowning. His father finally spoke, "Uh...Today's your um birthday?" James then smiled "I mean of course this is your birthday present but uh it's a muggle place so no magic allowed." Harry smiled happily and ran into the back of the car.

An hour later the Potters pulled up to an old run down building with a barded wired fence surrounding it. James grabbed Harry's trunk in one hand and picked Harry up in the other. "Daddy what kind of place is this?" Harry asked quite disgusted at the muggle place. James stared down at the child in his arms "Harry listen to me. You know we must protect your brother and...and we can't have y-you. That's why your going to get a knew mommy and daddy." Harry stared at his father as He rang the door bell. His anger grew "I Hate You. I Hate Mom. I And Repeat I HATE James." Harry screamed angrily. James looked down at Harry. "Obliviate."

Voldemort sat watching curiously from behind the bush as they young child he identified as a Potter although he couldn't exactly see his face, screamed. He watch in horror as it reminded him of himself when he was younger and hated his parents. This was the same orphaned that he stayed at for the first seventeen years of his life. He looked back just in time to see the Potters car drive away. He slowly walked up to the door and drew a dark, slender piece of wood and taped the door. He heard a faint clicking sound and opened the door to the hated childhood of his. He slowly walked up the stairs to where the Bed rooms were. He smiled evilly as he walked into the warden's room. "Avada Kerdavra."

Ten doors later and thirty killing cures Voldemort stopped at the last door, his old bed room. He grinned. Now things were different, now he was in control. He laughed as he blew the door down. He walked over to the bed where a young boy covered by his sheets slept. He pointed his wand at the boy. "Avada Kedavra" He smiled. However his satisfactory only lasted for a moment. For a faint black aura surrounded the figure in the bed and sent his spell back at him. Luckily he dove just in time sending it right past his ear. He stared incredulously at the bed.

The Dark lord slowly lifted the sheets off the boys face. The little child looked up at him with wide startled black eyes and began to cry. If he hadn't blocked the rebounded spell in time, he would very probably be dead by now. He couldn't believe it, when he noticed that the only thing that showed the boy was hit was a small lightning shaped scar on his forehead.

Up until now no one had ever survived the Killing Curse. This child had to possess incredible magic powers. While Voldemort was eying the screaming child he pondered what he should do now. The best would be probably to try it again with another curse. But should he really take the risk? Who could say what would happen then?

He reached out with his arms and lifted the blond- haired child, who promptly stopped crying. He noticed immediately the child's eyes. They reminded him of a younger form of him so many years ago. Full of anger and hatred. Such a small thing yet so much power. Instantly a very old picture popped into his mind. At the thought he nearly dropped the child. Salazar Syltherin. His great something grandfather. Even his blond hair looked more or less silvery. Just like his before his transformation.

The child wriggled in his arms and reached with his tiny hands. Voldemort hugged the struggling child to himself and in this moment he made his decision. He would raise the child as his own. His name would be Acebus Malum Vinco (Means-Dark Evil Master). He would be his heir. Yes he was going to be twice the strength of himself. He would be needed on his side.

"Who are you?" His head snapped back to the child. "Listen child you will not be speak to me unless spoken to and I ask the questions. That will be you last warning" the dark lord replied in a nasty tone, making Acebus shrink in fear. "To answer your question though I am Lord Voldemort. I will be taking you in from this evil muggle place. The boy nodded slowly. "Any questions?" The boy nodded his head eagerly. The Dark lord groan this boy showed too much emotion. "Very well make it quick" the dark lord growled.

"What are muges?" the young boy asked eagerly. The dark lord looked back down color draining from his face. This was that potter. Now he remembered how James oblivated him. A smile crept onto the face of the dark lord. Perfect this boy would know nothing of the light and dark. "Muggles" He said bitterly "are evil beings that know nothing of magical word of pure blood witches and wizards". The Dark lord saw the excited look on the boys face. "So you mean there is real magic?" The boy said nearly jumping out of the dark lord's arms. "Yes child. I will explain more to you latter when you are older." The Dark lord smiled to himself. "One more thing mister Voldemort since you will be housing me..."Can I call you father?" This time the dark lord dropped Acebus on his bed. Acebus frowned and sniffled out the tears.

Father that name was so... so unreal to him. He never could call anyone father. He never had a father. This child would though. Getting back to his normal self he cursed the brat for making him actually scared an emotion he had rarely had. Voldemort sighed as he looked at the child his mind was so weak. He gently picked up the silvery haired child and nodded. The young one's face light up and grinned. Then he slowly frowned as he looked up into the dark lord's face. "You don't look me." he said. Voldemort stared at the child for along time. It had been years since he reviled his true form to anyone. Well he did have to gain the brats trust...Red silted eyes began to turn black and his long dark hair turned silvery blond. "See child" The young boy nodded before dozing off in his arms.

Voldemort smirked before changing back into his transformed face. He still couldn't believe that this baby had actually managed to survive his Killing Curse and on top of that had nearly killed him as well. However, he soon banished this extraordinary and hard to understand event out of his thoughts. He nodded satisfied. Today had been a very successful day for him.

**31 .7.1982**

Dark lords manor 11:45pm

The dark lord appeared in his throne room with the now indivisible Acebus sleeping soundly in his arms. Lucius looked up from the death eater reports in his hands. He quickly walked over and kissed the hem of his lord's robe. "My Lordship your presence honors me greatly." The Dark lord grin to himself. "Raise my faithful death eater. Bring me the softest, expensive fabric you can find quickly." Lucius nodded and ran out the door.

"Foolish one could have just portkeyed" Voldemort muttered under his breath. "My Lord, Lucius said from the door and quickly walked up to the dark lord and handed him the fine blanket."You may leave now Lucius but first warn the other death eaters that if I am disturbed unless I called on them, they will suffer." Lucius nodded and turn to leave. "One more thing never forget to bow to me when you come in and Knock!" Voldemort smiled "CRUCIO".

Voldemort quickly undid the invisibility spell. He stood up slowly and conjured a small throne to the left of his. Yes that would be Acebus'. His son would sit beside him and rule. No one else would ever sit in that throne. However he would not spoil his child he promised himself that, he would raise him to be the fit as his heir. He would be the most powerful wizard of but to do that he would need some assistance.

Okay that's it for now.


	2. Growing up

**MidNite Phoenix – **Harry does know about what happened. As for why he does not look like his parents will be explained later.

**Romilly McAran- **sorry about the spelling

Thx For the reviews……

What did you people think? Sorry I didn't put the pairings in the first chapter in the summery. I will put it up when I know, I'm still debating between:

H/Fem.blazie,

Or Bellatrix daughter

Or multi between Femblasie/Harry/Tara. Okay on with the story.

Last time I forgot to say that nothing but the plot and some characters belong to me.

**7 .31 .1983 **(1 year since Harry became Voldemorts Heir)

Dark Lords Manor/Inner circle meeting room

"My dearest and loyal deatheaters". The dark lord said standing from his plush black throne which was placed at the head of the large oval shaped table that was in what he liked to call his inner dinning room. The room rarely used except for the most important cases and news for his inner circle. The large forest green room was full of several cloaked figures that sat in a black leather chairs surrounding the oval shape table where they were eating silently while listening to there lord. It wasn't every day that they got to dine with the Dark Lord so they knew it had to be very important.

Lord Voldemort smirked to him self, something he would never do in front of someone. He always kept on his cold blank stare to mask his emotions. His deatheaters were taught the same, as most purebloods were, however he could feel their eagerness to learn about their new mission. He couldn't wait to tell them about his heir, although his face did not show it. Patience was everything.

Over the last six months he had worked non stop with Ace (short for _Ace_bus) on reading, writing, math, English, and speaking properly. He hated to say that the boys brain was like a sponge, once Voldemort said it he never had to repeat it over and if He did the boy would be punished.

As soon as that dark lord finished teaching him how to read Ace began reading non-stop, pouring over old dark volumes. The boy didn't have a wand yet, well in truth the child did not need one. Three months after the dark lord had the child, Ace was reading his first story about magic by himself out loud to his father. While reading Ace was doing some role playing to go along with it and when he waved his hand and said acio quill, a quill came flying into the young boy's hand. Of course the boy could not do very dark cures yet like the ones he read about, though he could do simple charms, transfiguration, and hexes.

Voldemort was utterly shocked to say the least, never had he heard about a child to perform anything but accidental magic before the age of nine. And it was wandless! He was right in saying the boy would have power that he would never have even with his transformations.

The Dark Lord turned back to his meeting. "Now my deatheaters, this business is up most important." The dark lord started in his soft silky voice. "I have called you here to discuss with you the future leader of your children." The dark lord waited for the new information to sink in to the two stupider inner circle members, Gregory Goyle sr. and Vincent Crabe sr. The smarter death eaters stared curiously at him.

"As you know in truth I am not immortal, however to make my legacy live I now have a heir." All the deatheaters gasped and nearly chocked on their food. "Fools what manner are these at the table, I will not have foolish people dine with me." All the death eaters shut their mouths and swallowed. He smirked to himself it was so fun to mess with their heads.

"Now then you will all teach your new master, Acebus Malum Vinco, your specialties.," the dark lord said now talking out his wand from his long robes. "Now with out farther ado my son." The dark lord raised his hand and next to his throne appeared a mini one with his son sitting on it.

Ace sat on the throne in his new black robes with his mark on his right breast. It was a bright green snake curled around a black heart. Each piece of his clothing had his mark on it, when he got his first servants they would bare his mark on the left top corner of there back.

Ace grinned but the deatheaters could not see because he wore a black mask with slits at the eyes. His father magically made it look like red eyes staring at the death eaters. He glared at the full grown deatheaters with his cold red eyes, that was identical he learned from his father, the dark lords.

"How dare you not bow down before me I am your new lord!" Ace shrieked, he saw the deatheaters look to the dark lord to see if they should do it. The cold glare his father gave them caused them to run to him and bow.

The dark lord chuckled to himself. He had to admit the boy was extremely good at memorizing his lines the dark lord told him to say and he loved the glare to top it off. He turned back to the show that his son and he made up.

"Stand fools" Ace was laughing himself silly on the inside as the nearly jumped up from their bowing position. He smiled as remembered how his father had taught him his line even if his father hit him with stupefy several times when he did not learn it fast enough.

His father drilled him so many times that he would dream about it. He smirked at the death eater who had just dropped his wand. "Fool tomorrow you will be here at 10 in the morning and lick the floors till they are spotless." Ace's smirk grew when the man stared at him horror stuck. True he could not yet use spells to torture people but that did not mean they would go unpunished.

"Return to your seats deatheaters." Voldemort said his red eyes dancing with glee. He could have never thought of a punishment like that.

"You shall address my son as master Ace, Master Vinco, Young Lord, or master Acebus if you call him anything else you shall wish you were dead." The dark lord said as he the deatheaters nodded numbly still staring at the young boy "Now each of you will be teaching him your specialties over the next nine years. When he reaches the age of eleven I don't expect you to be able to beat him."

**4 .9 .1987 **(Harry's been with Voldemort for five years and is now seven.)

Dark Lords Manor/Harry's room 4:00A.M.

Ace grumble as he got out of the huge plush black bed he slept in. Out of every single room in the whole manor he got the third best. His father got the best then came the throne room then the room that he was no allowed to go into. His father said no one but he could go in which might mean it was better. He sighed he knew his father did everything to him for a good reason even if it meant keeping secrets.

Ace's room was painted a dark green with his dark mark painted in silver and black on the ceiling. The carpet was a dark purple that could pass for black if you tool a quick look. He had black oak furniture with silver lining. His wardrobe kept most of his clothes. Over the course of the years he learned dressing a certain way would give people a certain impression of you, which was exactly what he was going for. His normal workout attire was red dragon hide skin boots, black silk pants (not ripable or stainable), black muscle shirt with his mark on it, a belt that hung loosely on his hips and his black cloak.

He kept most of his weapons in a cupboard near his bed for easy assess. His four daggers lay in a row all unsheathed. He had ten poison darts that were in a leather casing that attached itself to his belt. His Katana lay wrapped in soft leather waiting for itself to be strapped to its masters waits and then there was Harry's favorite the Hell Guardian the 21 inch blade cast metal handle smothered in withering serpent bodies that had red ruby eyes.

Ace walked over to his private bathroom he had and used the freezing water to quickly wash himself off. After getting out of the shower he wrapped his long black towel around his waist and walked back into his room his wardrobe and grabbing a set of his clothes. After tying his now shoulder length hair back he walked noiselessly out of his room.

Ace ran down the hall fearing that he would be late for breakfast. He smiled and stopped running as he saw a house elf dusting of a picture and hadn't noticed him yet. He sunk into the shadows and came out when he was standing right next him.

"BOO" Ace yelled on top of his lungs. The house elf jumped six feet in the air and spun around facing Ace. After a not so graceful landing the house elf bowed down to the young lord. "Now, now, Filth you should pay more attention next time." He said speaking to the quivering house elf. Ace smirked (after learning how to smirk from his father his was perfect) at the pathetic house elf. Pointing his finger at the house elf he whispered the words "Crucio" The house elf screamed in pain for a good five minutes before the young lord lifted the curse. "Leave me now" Ace, said happily before turning his face to ice and blending into the shadows.

However if he had stayed a little longer he would have heard the house elf muttering about how the young lord was ten times meaner then the dark lord.

**Breakfast **7:00am

Ace knocked firmly on the door to the personal dinning area of him and his father. "Father, it's me". The doors opened slowly reviling the his father who's top of his slivery hair was seen over the death eater reports. His father had grown accustom to being in his normal form round Ace, for in the past Ace had always asked his father to go back to his normal form because his snake form was scary. So whenever they were alone the dark lord turned into his normal form. Well of course he did not mind the snake form now. "

Come in, eat quickly and then get to your lesson. At 5:03 pm tonight meet me in my quarters." Ace nodded. He was rather glad inside even though his face masked it. Every time his father invited him to his quarters before 7:00pm it meant he got to go in a deatheater raid (even tough he had to stay invisible).

Yes he knew his father was the most powerful dark lord of the time. His father never tried to blind him from that fact. In fact he told him near everything. Ace knew all about the deatheaters and how they served his father and would die for him.

The dark lord had taught him who his enemies were and who were lower then him at the age of five. Ever since that his father had sent him with the deatheaters to see battles and duels against the order and ministry.

After his sixth birthday he was allowed to fight along side the inner circle deatheaters and kill muggles, aurors, and mudbloods. He always found that it was quite relaxing and fun. He always loved to see the people who tried to hurt his father die painfully. He loved that he could smell death in the air and blood splash all over him. It clamed him from all the training he did.

For his most seventh birthday it was not so enjoyable. Ace always knew Lord Voldemort was not his real father and that he was adopted. When his father had told him of how his pure blood muggle loving father and mudblood mother the Potters, left him in the orphanage to protect his younger brother.

Ace was furious, he cursed every deatheater angrily that day and began to train even harder pouring over old tomes. When his father had told him that his childhood life was not so different and he was in an orphanage. Ace was ashamed for only thinking of himself.

"Ace do not be late tonight," his father said finishing the last of whatever he was saying. Ace nodded and conjured up some food.

**After Breakfast **8:30 am

Ace walked down the long hallway to the courtyard where he practiced dueling with his mentor Bellatrix. For the last five years Ace trained wandlessly in everything his father had planed and more. The dark lord had him trained in hand to hand combat by two of the top fighters in his inner circle. Roy Parkinson was a master in a special assassin style called shadow dancing only about fifty people on earth new about it and only about ten people could do it including Harry. His other Hand-to-Hand combat teacher was Jack Nott who taught him a style called the panther's claw, it was made of many different moves that use very little energy but were extremely deadly.

Gregory Goyle sr. and Vincent Crabe sr. trained him in the arts of swordsmanship, guns (modified never runs out of bullets, auto aim ECT), and archery. Which is considering how stupid they where with just about every single thing they knew a lot about their weapons and shit.

Potions, transfiguration, charms, and herbology where taught by Peter Pettigrew and Terence Zambini, which was really a pain in the ass since Peter and Terence didn't get along at all. Though he did admit they were good teachers

Lucius was the ever-hard drilling, never stopping, pain in the ass mentor, who taught him French, Bulgarian, Latin and German. He also taught him strategy a real drag, and ancient runes (which Ace found rather interesting for there where many dark arts all in runes). He also taught potions though it was so dull (who is going to brew a potion in the middle of battle?).

The last of his teachers was his father. The dark lord had taught him dark arts and rituals. Which he loved, his father taught him curses that would make people a squib, which he wanted to try out on the fool Dumbledork. His father also taught Ace who his enemies were and the ones he had to worry about (ex. Muggles, Mudbloods, Ministry, Order, and Dumbledore. Out of all Dumbledore and the order is what they would have to worry about) and of course Occlumency and legimency.

"Master Ace" Bellatrix said bowing down to him. Ace nodded and tightened his mask. "Today master Ace we will be changing our paths straying from defense to offense". After three hours of intense training of shooting at Bellatrix with wand less magic, he finished her off. Making her run like crazy as he sent the same spells she taught him he just modified it so the streams of magical aura matched his pure black aura so it could become ten times more powerful and when it reach her he would change it quick to the opposite color of hers to make it hurt even more. Of course he didn't tell anyone his trick to see the magical aura of items and people (It would mean more training)

"Ok Master Ace" Bellatrix said panting hard. She nodded her head as the young lord left and collapsed on the ground.

**Order of the Phoenix Meeting**

Later that day-4: 57 p.m.

Albus Dumbledore headmaster of Hogwarts, order of Merlin 1st class, idol of the light, and leader of the order of the phoenix, knocked on the table calling order to the members of his little bird gang. "This meeting is now in session. Anyone with any information is to speak; Servus is in a deatheater meeting."

Just as he spoke the fireplace sprang to life and a very tired looking potion master stepped out. "Albus I have no idea what the dark lord is doing a couple years ago things slowed down. He only sends us twice a week now instead of every day. However I think he is planning something, it seems that his inner circle lives there now and are extremely busy, they won't even answer any questions. For some reason his inner circle all look tired like someone just beat the crap out of them. Also he tends to start calling the inner circle a lot a sending them out to fight rather then the normal deatheaters." Servus said taking a small breath. "There is also going to be an inner circle raid in about five minutes at the leaky cauldron. I think I over heard an inner circle member saying Voldemort would be there. "

Dumbledore nodded to the young man before turning to the order "Everyone to the leaky cauldron now" They all filed up to the fireplace and called the leaky cauldron.

**Voldemorts manner **

5:05pm

Ace smirked evilly as he pull on his silky black robe with his dark mark crest on his left shoulder and his family crest of Slytherin on his right breast (Family crest- Hogwarts slytherin house, but has two snakes surrounding a sword). It was one of a kind only he and his father could touch them or it would burn the persons flesh. Salazar made himself, it himself, from the finest silk made from a basilisk shedding.

"You look fine my son" Ace smirked knowing it was his father. "Though today you will not where those robes." Ace stared blankly yet he was curious. He had always worn these robes. "You will be wearing plain black robes." His father said taking out a death eater robe from behind him. "Today my son I want you to wear these so you know what a real fight is if your enemy can see you. In order to make sure they don't see your face I will but an appearance charm on you and you will wear your mask."

Ace changed out of his robes to the new itchy ones his father got him. "Now I was thinking short dark brown hair, blue eyes, and a chubbier face." Voldemort looked up from his pacing and gasped (something he never did). Quickly he conjured up a mirror and told his son to look in it. Staring back at him was a boy with short brown hair, blue eyes, no scar, and a chubby face. Ace looked back at his father in shock, "Father did you do this?" Voldemort blinked out of his trance. "Son you are a metamorphis."

Ace felt like jumping up and down but held back. He had read all about it in books but never thought he could do it. He grinned. "I will get you a tutor to train you" The dark lord said happily. He had a perfect canidate for a teacher. "Let's go"

**The leaky cauldron**

5:10 pm

The order members sat silently at the leaky cauldron pretending to be customers, not knowing that just in the other room the death eater where doing the same. Over at the corner there where three girls sitting together chattin happily. "Excuse me Miss.Tonks but a man from the other room says he has a imortant letter from your parents." Tom the inn keeper said to the the shortest of the three girls. Tonks nodded and told her friends to wait there. she than walked to the back room.

After making her way to the door of the private room she quietly knocked on the door and heard amasculine voice telling her to enter.sheentered andlooked to the table where six people sat. They were all wearing navy blue cloaks and all had green bandanas on. All of then where adults except the brown headed boy. The person who caught her attention was a man with slivery hair, not grey like old people but platinum and full of youth. His eyes where black and snakelike.(The deatheaters don't know he is Voldemort)

"Hello miss tonksI am Tom. Get her" The deatheaters quickly stunned her and dragged her to the table. After tying her down and casting a quick silencing spell, they woke her up. "Right then Tonks I have captured you today for lord Voldemort. Now answer one simple question are or are you not a metamorphsis?" Tonksstared horrified at the man before nodding her head. "Good now you will teach this boy" he said pointing to Ace "to transform. If you teach him everything with in two years time Voldemort may let you go" Tonks nodded knowing they could kill her on the spot.

"Nott, Voldemort said to bring her to the throne room leave her tied." The dark lord said. He nodded to everyone else who changed there robes to black and there hats turned into mask. Seconds later the rest of the inner circle appeared with Nott. "The order is in the other room with Dumbledore do not stray in to the ally. Muggle London is fine it's more work for them." The dark lord said as they then ran out the door.

Voldemort changed back to his snake form. "Go my son."

Ace ran out the door to join the death eaters. He quickly took out five aurors who decided to come crash the party. The deatheaters had already taken out ten others and so far only Pettigrew and Crabe were shot down by stunners. There were at least forty to fifty more order members and Aurors who just showed up. He quickly but up an anti apparition wards that had a radius of fifty-five feet.

Two strong stunners speed past his left. He looked back over his shoulders to see two men. One he recognized as the famous retried auror Alastor Moddy. The other was a man dressed in raggy cloths and had the aura of a werewolf. "So a were wolf and x auror hmm… what has this fight come to ohh well." He flicked both his wrist send two extremely powerful green avada kerdabra cures at them. It seemed that all the order members and some of the deatheaters stopped fighting as the watched in awe at how big the beams were.

This gave Ace enough time to take down fifteen more order members with three rapid slicing spells killing about seven of them instantly and four more from lack of blood. Now the remaining thirty of them came out of there shock and scram for the door to muggle London so they could appereate. No such luck.

Deatheaters ran after them into the streets and most began to duel. It was unfortunate however that Terence Zambini did not inform his wife of the death eater raid and Bellatrix Lestange did not inform her husband, for just then there daughters Blazie Zambini and Tara Lestange came walking out of the pub together right into the battle zone.

The sudden appearance of the children hadn't gone unnoticed and had rattled most of the Aurors, so that nearly all of them were fighting with less enthusiasm. Among the Deatheaters uncertainty broke out as well. A few looked to Lucius Malfoy as if they would expect instructions from him, but it seemed that he didn't know exactly what to do either. A fanatical Auror noticed the three children as well.

That man hated all Deatheaters with frightening intensity. Although he had a reason- his family had been killed a few years ago- was he a bit too fanatically. As soon as he realized that these two children were obviously the children of Deatheaters he stopped to care that they were children and innocent and attacked them.

"Serpentorita!" he screamed while aiming his wand directly at them.

Ace quickly looked over to where Terence and Bellatrix where pointing and screaming. Now if it was a normal death eater he would let the children be captured by the order or killed. However Terence and Bellatrix where his teachers and he owed them that. So after taking down the order member who he was having some fun with. He began to run full speed to the two girls who where in for trouble.

With a final flip towards the crying girls he covered the space that was once between them. He quickly landed and nearly tackled the two girls to the ground. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the death eaters trying to fight while getting closer to them. He laughed to himself at the thought of his father if the death eaters let him get hurt. He would have their head if his son had a scratch on him. The two girls huddled around Ace begging him not to let them be taken away.

He glared at the auror and set him no fire. Turning toward the hissing snake that could talk?

"foolishss people disturb me whensss I ssleep." It hiss Ace bent down to it "Sssorry they're idiotsss". The snake turned its head in surprise. "You are a ssnake child?" it asked.

Suddenly one of the order members screamed" Get those children! But don't harm them!"

After shouting that order the fighting got worse dramatically. Harry realized that the Aurors wanted to kidnap them, probably to save them from the dark side or to blackmail their parents. But to think about the exact reason wasn't the right time now. He had his hands full to defend himself. In the meantime Terence who had slightly panicked had sent one of the Deatheaters away to fetch help and to report to the Dark Lord that his Ace was in trouble "Protect the children!"Screamed the frantic Bellatrix while she simultaneously was trying to get near them.

Ace began to fight harder he used some spells his father made and so far he managed to ward their attackers off. As soon as the Aurors realized that the boy could defend them and himself and now had absolutely no intention to get kidnapped, they now had a new strategy called try to get in a ten-foot radius of the children.

The Aurors meanwhile tried to separate the deatheaters from the children. Terence cursed. Damned, why the hell didn't come any help? How long did this idiot need to inform the Dark Lord? Or had he splinched himself?

Bellatrix sighed relieved. Finally some Deatheaters had managed to break through the fighting Aurors and had surrounded the children in a protected circle. In the same moment the Dark Lord himself appeared. The sudden appearance of the Dark Lord caused a slight turmoil. When the Aurors and order realized that they hadn't a chance they apparated away as soon as possible while they quickly tried to grab there injured, unconscious or dead colleagues.

"Ace" Voldemort nearly flew towards his son. He got there just in time to steady his son before he hit the floor. Bellatrix and Terrence were holding their daughters and thanking the young lord for saving them. They also looked dead from the glare that was coming from the dark lord as flames danced in his eyes and powerful shocks of raw power came of him. The Dark Lord picked Ace up and nodded to the other death eaters to go home grabbed. He then turned to Bellatrix and Terrence and silently gave them a portkey indicating to bring their daughters.

**Hogwarts order of the phoenix meeting**

7:00pm

"Albus, Tonks went missing when she went into the other room the same one that the death eaters came out of its possible that they killed her or she is a death eater. Moody, Lupin, Sirius, Kingsley, Auther and about forty others where killed. Also we must find that child he is extremely powerful and could completely tip the scales when he gets older." Auror Shackebolt reported to Albus.

The old man nodded this was bad. "Yes I agree though I don't think Tonks is a death eater we test all the order members first. Well she could be like Servus and maybe Voldemort found a way to get past the test." Minerva said angrily. She never liked Tonks.

"Servus what is your opinion in this?" Albus asked. "No I would have known, I may not be in the inner circle but I am a second class death eater which was extremely hard to get to. As of the boy I have no clue who he was though from the pensive memories the girl with black hair and gray eyes was Bellatirx daughter, Tara, and the girl with brown hair and blue eyes was Terence's daughter, Blasie."

Dumbledore nodded and rubbed his eyes. "Well Servus I want you to try and find out about the boy, everyone else will look for Tonks. As for Prongs Jr . lily and james will course live with me for the most protection. This meeting is now closed."

**Voldemorts Manor**

7:00pm Throne room

Voldemort quickly grabbed some potions that he kept in a box near his throne incase he got hurt during a raid. He took out five potions which gave to his son . After tipping them gently into his son's mouth he muttered a fast chant in Latin.

Ace jumped out of the chair faster then anyone in the room could blink "Are you trying to kill me that's so cold!" Ace said yelling at his father who was laughing merrily. Something no one but Ace saw before. So of course Bellatrix, Terrence, Blasie, Tara, and the still tied up Tonks were completely stunned at how full the laugh was instead of his usually high evil laugh.

Ace sat on the ground glaring at his father before smirking. Oh you think that's funny father well then I will get you" He walked over to Tonks and turned back to his normal form of silver hair and black eyes with a scar on his forehead. Of course she could not see him change his eyes nor scar because of his mask. She was so shocked not only by the boy's ability but the fact he called to dark lord father.

"You what's your name?" he said whispering into the girl's ear. She whispered back "Tonks" He nodded. "Tonks I was wondering if you could teach me to morph into my father" She gulped and nodded."Yes it would take a while though." He nodded back and cut her ropes. At this she made no move for her wand but just stood there.

Ace then walked over to the girls who he saved from the raid. He looked them both over one who he assumed to be Terence daughter was rather hot. She had long brown hair that nearly reached her firm looking ass. Her blue eyes were watery from crying before and it was rather cute. She stood a couple inches shorter then him around four foot seven inches and was absolutely perfect in her very short skirt and small green tee.

The next girl who he presumed to be Bellatrix daughter was also gorgeous and was about the same height. Her short black hair that was tied back loosely gave her a sexy wild look to match her sparkling eyes. She wore short blue jeans that showed off her thighs and a white blouse with little snakes.

As he approached them and there parents, the two adults bowed down and kissed the hem of his robes. He laughed to himself when Terrence and Bellatrix pulled there daughters down to bow to him. After motioning for them to get up the two young girls latched on to him on either side and began to cry and thank him over and over.

He wanted to push them off and maybe bring them into his room for a ummm…tour. But his father had always to respect pure blood witches to an extent. And so he awkwardly pat there back not realizing he had conjured up a couch and both girls where curled up in each arm sleeping. He slowly followed suit and went into a peaceful sleep.

What do you think? Sorry for any spelling errors. Thanks for the reviews.

Next chapter:

. Friends

. Snakes

Review Please.

Sorry for not updating sooner but school is to blame

REVIEW! Please.


	3. Shopping

Hi. Just to tell you the rating did go up. Yah okay. I don't own the stuff blah. Blah.

**Important things to know:**

-The reason Ace was talking about the "tour" is because one he was brought up expected to act a lot older than he is. But I would never make a seven year old have sex in my story.

-**READ**- Ace is powerful but not nearly as powerful as Voldemort or Dumbledore YET. He is however way ahead of his age level.

-Dumbledore put Harry there because he thought there was a new owner whom was nicer. Dumbledore may be foolish but he is powerful.

-**read-**Pettigrew is not in the order but nobody knows he is a Deatheater. Snape doesn't know because they do different work.

-Also in the last Chapter i wrote "Moody, Lupin, Sirius, **Kingsley**, Auther and about forty others where killed. than later i wrote "Also we must find that child he is extremely powerful and could completely tip the scales when he gets older." Auror **Shackebol**t reported to Albus. opps Kingsley shackebolt is dead.

**9.1.1889 (Harry is now 9)**

Voldemorts manor/ Courtyard…7:00am

"Dam it, Ace won't you let us get one goal" a young black haired girl yelled from across the mini field to the young boy handsome boy who was smirking in a flattering way on his custom broom, the lighting bolt.

"Sorry ladies but I am the man and men are much better" Ace said in an arrogant tone to both the girls.

Two years ago when Ace protected Blasie and Tara from the raid he asked his father not to obliveate them for he liked them and more importantly wanted to get one or both in bed. Oh and Ace did get to be with them for a price. The training he used to have looked like child's play compare to what he did now.

He trained ten times harder and longer. From the usual five hours four days a week was now nine hours of intense training six days a week. His father added more things for his teacher to teach including: Care of Magical creatures, Muggle studies (why he had to do that he had no clue), Theories on every single spell he knew, cultural studies, morphing and what his father called leadership skills.

It was worth it though. It was nice to talk to someone other then his father and play games with. The two girls were even allowed to go to lessons with him. They could not yet perform the same spell as Ace; they were still learning beginner spells.

Over the two years they began getting closer and now where not scene without each other. The girls even had rooms at the manor in which they stayed at (now he had to get them in his room to sleep). He had even made the inner circle death eater (With exception of their parents) bow to them. This caused Terrence, Bellatrix, and Rudolph to beam with pride at their daughters. Of course he gave them mask nearly identical to his except there eyes did not glow red.

"Ow" Ace laughed at the two girls who were sitting on his muscular stomach. They both laughed at him. He grinned, something he only did in front of them and his father and one other person. "You to think that's funny? Well then…" He flipped them gently on the grass and began tickling his two friends. "St op" They both chocked out. Ace stopped but held on to both of them. "What do I get if I stop?"

"Well Master Vinco what ever you want…But first you have to get off us." Tara said smirking along with Blasie. "Very well mi'ladies" He said with knowing quite well what he was going to get.

After a quick snog with both girls they got up put there mask on and began walking to breakfast. "Wochter Master Ace" Ace groaned and turned around to face his mentor and friend Tonks who decided to stay with the death eaters but not get the mark because she was still in hogwart starting her thrid year.

"Fuck off Tonks, it's Monday morning and I'm hungry" Ace said . "Well master Ace" she said with a slight drawl on master. "First your father said today you can have the day off since you have been working so hard. Second you're always hungry" She said happily. Ace just grunted and then with a jab from each girl invited Tonks to come eat with them, muttering about how the girls were going to beg her to go into diagon ally with them because since the accent they where not allowed to go without a adult or Ace and Ace hated going.

"Oh Ace." His two friends said in a sing song voice, there face's full of mischief. He groaned "Yes?" This would not be good.

"Well since Tonks said we could go shopping"-Tara

"We deiced since you are our master"-Blasie

"And you have not gotten out of this coop for a long time"-Tara

"You would come with us!"-Blasie said finishing.

By this time Ace was grinding his teeth together. Tonks was laughing her head off at his and the two girls had puppy dog eyes. He smirked well if I am there master then… "Very well I will accompany you after I eat." He said and swearing that Tonks had something to do with having his father letting him off for the day just so she could drag him around for shopping.

**Hogwarts-Order of the Phoenix Meeting **

7:30pm

Albus Dumbledore sighed in annoyance. There only seemed to be bad news these days. Snape had reported a new inner circle death eater who never had to go through the rest of the rankings. The inner circle began attacking more frequently and violently. Worst of all there were no sightings of Tonks or the young boy who attacked with the death eaters.

The only thing that kept him going was Prongs Jr, who had just shown signs of magic. For the longest time they had thought he was a squib but of course the savior of the wizderding world was obviously just holding back his powers. Well that's the story he told.

"Well is that all?" Albus said looking around to the new faces of his order since most of the old ones where now dead. "Right then, Yulia and Kronk will keep an eye on Diagon ally. Weasleys you two will go home to your family and I want the rest of you to check each of the student's trunks when they get here. If you find any dark items, spell books, or any type of illegal substance inform me immediately and I will take it to the board of governors so they can remove that child. All professors are reminded that any student practicing dark arts is to be expelled immediately, also if that person looks dark or will become dark he or she is to be watched carefully and if they are seen doing anything remotely bad expel them. This meeting is now dismissed."

**Voldemorts manor – Entry hall**

8:30am

"Ace will you hurry up, cant you just figure out what to wear?" Tara said getting extremely frustrated from waiting for Ace. She didn't have to wait long for at that moment a long dirty blonde, muscular teen came out. She gasped he looked like he was at least fifteen, his exotic green eyes flashed in the light, and his chin was sharp with a five o'clock shadow. He wore a plain tight white tank top that showed of his now enhanced muscles, you could also see the tight abs he had along with chest muscles something any girl would die for. He wore long army pants that looked greet with his black dragon hide boots (She had a feeling his weapons where now invisible). So basically he looked like the kind of guy that could get laid by any girl he wanted.

"What is it love?"He purred in his now husky voice that sent shivers down the young girl's neck. "Right uh let's go. Now." She stuttered causing him to laugh that sounded more like a bark. He than grin showing of his now pointy canines.

They slowly descended the stairs to where Blasie and Tonks where waiting. The two of them dropped there jaws and began to drool. Ace calmly walked over to the two and simply said "Flies ladies Flies." Both of the girl imedidetly shut there mouths. "So ladies will you be staring at me all day or will we be going" he said will a slight growl. Tonks who had just snapped out of her long trance nearly shouted "No way nice try though".

She then smirked "well if you want to play that dirty lets play". She quickly transformed into a fourteen year old girl with a large chest and a firm ass. She waved her wand around he once turning he pants to a way to short leather skirt and her normal blue shirt was now a tube top with the words "Got Wood" on it. Her long blonde hair went well with her brown eyes.

Ace growled at instance (something they discovered during his morphing he would act the way he looked. For ex. His voice would change or if he turned into and old man his hearing would be worse.) Her new body was making his now older body get hard. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the other two girls laughing on the floor and crying. It was then Tonks began grinding against him. They found his weakness it was plainly hot young women.

He ground when suddenly the body stopped grinding on him. He looked up a glared.

He growled playfully "Let's just go". They each put on a navy blue cloak with a big claw going on the back. These cloaks told other death eaters that they were also deatheaters so if ever they were in a raid by accident the other death eater would not harm them. "Leaky Cauldron, London."

**Leaky Cauldron -bar**

9:00am

Once at the pub Ace quickly helped the three girls up from the floor since they could not yet land standing up like him. Though he doubted Tonks would ever be able to. "You know we will get you later" Tara hissed in his year. Soon later after stealing five bottles of fire whiskey, they found themselves slightly drunk from drinking two of them of them.

After a few minutes of trying to regain composure, two young nine year old girlss with cold glares surrounded the cold faced fifteen year old boy and girl in the courtyard to diagon ally. After Tonks tapped the bricks the quartet began to walk the packed streets, after all for most kids tomorrow they started school.

"Alright first we will go into the bank, and then you girls go wild while I do some stuff okay." Ace said as they headed to the big white building. It was then a fifteen year old boy black haired boy approached them.

"You know I got some good wood in the shed out back if you need some." He said to Tonks obviously reading her shirt or more or less where the works where printed. Tonks gasped and was about to say something but Ace beat her two it.

"Really well Miss I am quite sorry but she only swings to the male side not the other." He said coolly already knowing that this boy was Marcus Flint. He looked a lot like his father who was a second class death eater.

Flint snarled "I am a man for your information you filthy rag as for that I can have any bitch I want. I will take all of them. My father is a deatheater" Okay that went to far insulting HIS bitches which only HE could call them and insulting him was way too much.

His eyes turned crimson red like his fathers and his hair black. "First of all" He said in a deadly low voice pushing Flint into a side ally so not do attract attention. "NEVER call these girls bitches, second NEVER use your fathers name to protect you own Marcus it is a disgrace to the Flint family and you do not disserve it. Third NEVER insult Acebus Malum Vinco heir of the throne to Darkness." Ace said full fledged angry and prepared to kill everyone who stood in his way. If Marcus was scared when his eyes turned red he was now sobbing on the floor and completely lost all too any control of his bladder and was covered in throw up.

"Ace its okay let him go he has enough…" Blasie said tears streaming down her face, but was sharply cut off. "No it's not okay he does not deserve to be in the presence of you or me." Ace said sharply then turning back to the fool. He grabbed a dagger from his boot and a bottle of thick green liquid. "Do you know what this is? Its part of a basilisk's heart, they are extremely rare and powerful. You see one drop of this burns your flesh leaving an eternal scar." He said letting one drop of it slowly splash on his dagger. He then slowly traced a long deep line from the left side of the boy's forehead to the right side of Marcus' chin.

The screams of the boy were nearly ear splitting if it had not been for the silencing charm Ace cast. "This will remind you of who you are and you talk to. If you speak of me to anyone even your father I will have your head on a plaque in my sleeping quarters" with those final words the young man scared passed out.

Once again they made their way to the bank this time without any trouble. After approaching an empty counter he looked down at the old goblin. "What can I do for you today?" asked the happy goblin. Ace sneered.

"Right then, I will give you each 20,000 thousand to start with and then later in about two hours we will met in the pub Donkey Legs it's on the third block of Knockturn." Ace said scowling. The girls smiled innocently as he handed out the bags of money. Ace growled and stormed off in the direction of Knockturn.

Ace pulled up his hood as he stepped down into Knockturn ally. He quickly maneuvered himself through the people and stopped once he got to his destination and read the sign "Zambini's Wands".

He grinned today he would get his first wand. He stepped into the large dark shop and walked up to the desk were Terrence was helping a child count his money. Ace waited silently in the shadows until the street rat left.

"Terrence" Terrence jumped and spun around wand in hand pointing it at what appeared to be nothing. Ace stepped out from behind him. "Well Terrence I want a wand one legal and the other well… customized." Terrence once again spun around this time to face the young lord. Ace smirked "skip the bowing I just want some wands." Terrence nodded before grabbing some legal wands.

Forty three wands later Ace finally found the right one. 12 and a half inches yew, unicorn hair and phoenix tail feather. "Right then lord Ace, now to find you another wand. Just got to look threw another hundred for you."

"No I already no which one." Ace said walking to the back of the store with Terrence not far behind. Ace climbed up the ladder to the top self and grabbed a dark velvet green box that was covered in blood. "Lord Ace, that one is no good. I didn't make it; I found it in the house of lord Grindezwald. The man was murder and never got to finish it, pity it would have been powerful…. The tip of the wand was never added so there is only a simple charm keeping the substance in." Terrence explained from the bottom of the ladder.

Ace snorted "which is why you will be finishing it. Don't think of it as work, more of an honor." Ace opened the box and looked down at the amazing wand that shone before him. It was perfect… It looked like it was made of glass and a green and silver liquid swirling around in it. Ace picked it up; it was so smooth compare to the other wands and was near weightless. It made a cool sensation pass over him like when he killed.

"Yes it's perfect. One of a kind… What's in it?" Ace asked mesmerized by its beauty. "Its outside is made of a dark phoenix talons, the inside contains basilisk poison, a fire phoenix tear, a pixies wing, and a drop of lord Grindezwalds blood." Terrence answered flatly.

"Blood eh…?" Ace asked Terrence who just bowed his head. Ace took out his dagger and sliced his arm letting five small drops of blood sizzle in the wand. The color black was added to the mix. Ace smirked and climbed down the latter and handed it to Terrence. "I want it done by tonight give it to me at the meeting. By the way I wanted to try a new spell out. Dementus!" A dark blue beam shot out of the tip of his legal wand and hit Terrence in the head. Terrence fell down screaming. The effects where like a deamentors only the difference was it could not give the kiss.

About an hour latter and going to another fifteen stores in knockturn Ace now had some deadly err legal items including a baby basilisk that could not yet kill or freeze people. Flashback.

(Right after the diagon battle) "What is it you called me in your room for, Ace." Ace grinned and turned to his father. He pointed his hand to the ground "Serpentsortia"

A large snake appeared and began to hiss.

"Worthlesss humansss die." Ace laughed "I'm ssorry to disssturb you kind ssnake." Voldemort stood stunted. How was it possible for Ace to be a snake child like him? It was impossible, he himself learned it at the same age but he was the direct heir of Slythern. "Well done my son you are the only person besides me to be able to do that." Voldemort grinned. "Follow me son."

Ace was grinning, his father seemed truly proud of him. He hadn't known how rare it was but it was one of the first father son thing he had. It was then he realized where they were they were in front of the door the one he was not allowed into. The one with the basilisk handle. "Sson ssspeak to the ssnake" Ace look curiously at his father had he just lost it speak to a doorknob. "Hello door ssnake." "Ahh you too ssspeak our tongue. Welcome to my humblesss home."

The door opened slowly. Ace was right when he thought this was the best room dark purple plush couches lined the wall. Books where stacked sky high on tables, selves, chairs, even the floor. There were rows and rows of book cases all filled up with books. "Welcome son to the Snakes library. Every book here is written in parselmouth. There are spells and rituals in parsel that are more powerful then you already know. I myself just started reading these 20 years ago and am no were close to finishing them. That is why I will start you now" Ever since then Ace spent three hours a day pouring over these books.

End flashback.

Ace smirked. He saw Pettigrew standing in the entrance to diagon. He but on his mask but kept his hood up so no one could see. "Peter!" Pettigrew spun around to face his young master. "My l-lord." He whimpered bowing down to him shakily. "Shut your trap. Go buy me a new blood quill." Peter scampered away.

Sometime latter Ace met up in the pub with the girls. Of course he had to be there slave and grab all there bags even though they were shrunk. After drinking the rest of the whiskey they stole, they made it back to the manor toppling on top of Ace.

Next Harry goes to Hogwarts

Preview

"I Don't Want to see them again. My mother and father and brother are all filthly muggle lover!"


End file.
